Blue Cookie Lovin'
by KPtwistepghost
Summary: It's 8 months after the war with Gaea and everyone is at Percy's apartment. The girls made blue and regular cookies. How will Percy thank Annabeth? Full of fluff! high T


**Hey everybody! So i know that i have posted anything in a while, but school was pretty hectic. I was on academic probation in my major and i had to get my gpa up this past semester otherwise i was going to be kicked out of college - which would suck. But i did it! and i did it so well that i boosted my gpa up .6 points in one semester. Now this semester i still have to keep it up. Also, i'm working on outline and writing a new Danny Phantom story, i've been working on it for a year just to get everything together and i'm still working on it enough so when i post it, it'll be good. **

**Anyway, I was reading a fanfiction for the Mortal Instruments and Clary and Jace kept getting interrupted when they were about to kiss, while she was sitting on a counter and this idea came to me! **

**I hope you like it and if you could leave a little review about what you thought that would be awesome, cause i love hearing what you all have to say!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus **

* * *

Annabeth couldn't stop laughing. Piper had just finished telling the story of her first surfing lesson out in Malibu.

"So, of course I have to fix my bottoms and he's looking at me as if I was nuts. Because, I mean, how does a 7-year old hook her shorts onto the front of her surfboard?" Piper spoke through laughs. The others, Hazel and Calypso's laughs filled the kitchen along with Annabeth's. "Then when I'm ready I tell him – haha – I tell him 'I just wanted to hang ten'."

This causes Annabeth to laugh even more, holding her stomach because it hurt from laughing so hard. She was currently sitting on the countertop in the kitchen of the Jackson-Blofis apartment. The girls had taken a girls day and the boys took a boys day. Sally and Paul were actually away till tomorrow because they were attending an all-weekend writing conference up state. The girls had gone out and saw a movie then went bowling. They came back a bit earlier than the boys and decided to do their nails. While their toes dried they made cookies, a batch of regular chocolate chip and then a batch of blue chocolate chip. Then they finished their nails and told stories. It had been 8 months since the war ended, the end of April and it had worked out that everyone was free this weekend.

The timer on the oven dinged, "Cookies are done!" Piper said excitedly, hopping up from her seat at the kitchen table before Annabeth could hop down from the counter.

"How do they look?" She leaned forward to see both sheets of cookies as Piper pulled them from the oven.

"Pretty good." She smiled setting them on the stove and closing the oven door and turning it off.

Hazel and Calypso joined them at the stove, "Mhmmm, they look so good, I can't wait for them to cool."

"Who says we have to wait?" Annabeth reached to her left, openning a drawer and grabbed a spatula out and used it to pick up a cookie, peeled off an edge and popped it in her mouth. The others watched her with knowing smirks as she puffed air into her mouth to cool the overheated cookie piece so as to not brn her tongue.

"You and Percy keep rubbing off on each other." Hazel laughed with the other girls.

"Did I hear my name?" a deep voice came from the hall and followed by Percy Jackson standing in the doorway from the kitchen to the living room.

"No, you heard Peter but i can see where you'd make that mistake." Annabeth smiled innocently at him. The girls laughed and the rest of the boys joined Percy in the kitchen: Jason Leo and Frank.

Leo and the guys walked to their respected girlfriends giving them a kiss as a hello, except Percy who stood in a stare down with Annabeth.

Calypso looked at Annabeth confused, "But… why is that so funny?"

"It's one of the names that Mr. D calls him." Jason explained seeing as said couple wasn't going to. "Like how I'm John and you're Chloe."

"I always thought it was Pedro?" This caused the others to laugh loudly. The love birds had cracked smiles however they didn't move from their spots or stop their stare down.

Annabeth reached her hand down where she had placed the spatula with the blue cookie on it, plucked off a piece and brought it to her mouth her eyes still on Percy's. She watched as his eyes widen and his smirking smile turns into a fullout grin and his eyes were completely on the cookie until she popped it into her mouth.

"You made cookies!" Percy exclaimed, "_Blue_ cookies!" He rushed forward grabbing the one Annabeth was eating.

"I want to try a blue one!" Leo came over as well grabbing one from the pan and shoving it in his mouth. Percy protested, but Annabeth silenced him by smacking him lightly on the shoulder and giving him a look. He humphed and crossed his arms, pouting.

"Mhmm. These are pretty good." Leo mused and soon everyone went to eat blue cookies. Percy's mouth flew open vas he watched half of the cookies disappear. Complaints at them being hot by the boys and the girls telling them to suck it up.

Annabeth laughed placing a hand on Percy's lower back, "Alright guys leave the kitchen before you give Percy an aneurysm."

"But that's the best part of my day." Jason smirked and Percy playfully glared at him.

"I thought it was getting hit with a wall of water?"

"Like yours is getting hit by lightening?" Jason smirked.

"Alright boys" Piper butted in, "No need for this debate again."

"He started it." Percy protested, Annabeth placed her other hand on his shoulder, "Plus…"

"Percy." Annabeth used her 'mom' voice.

"Let's go look at the movies you guys rented." Hazel suggested leading Frank out of the kitchen with Leo and Calypso in tow; Leo yelling how they had to watch his movie pick first.

"Come on sparky." Piper winked at Annabeth and lead Jason out of the kitchen, "You'll never believe what I got in bowling."

Then they were out of the kitchen and it was only Percy and Annabeth.

Percy turned to look at his best friend, "They ate all my cookies." He pouted.

"They didn't eat all of them." Annabeth rolled her eyes, putting her arms around Percy's shoulders as his came around her waist. "There's 7 left."

"But not very many"

"If you want more, then you're going to make them. I already made theses and yes they were for you," she poked his chest before placing her hand back on his shoulder, "But they were for everybody too"

Percy humphed again, sighing, "Fine."

Annabeth chuckled, "I think I know what'll make you better." She locked her eyes with his again. The green blue staring at her in confusion. She reached her right hand down and grabbed a cookie, taking off a bite size piece.

She brought the piece up in between her thumb and index finger placing it halfway between her mouth and his mouth. The confusion cleared and the troublemaker spark she always had a secret turn on for, came forth

She felt her heart speed up as he slowly leaned forward, his mouth covered the tips of her fingers, his teeth grazing the skin and his tongue coming up to bring the cookie further into his mouth. A tingle went up Annabeth's spine and shot of heat went through to her lower regions. He kept eye contact with her still as he pulled away, chewed the piece and swallowed, Annabeth could see his muscles working in her peripheral vision.

"That does make me better." His voice had lowered to a husky whisper sending another bolt of heat down south. "But you know what's better than cookies?" his fingers tightened on her hips and she brought her hand that still hung in mid-air back to his shoulder, the other moving to touch his lower neck. It was smooth and warm and hair tickled her skin.

She saw his gaze flicker to her mouth quickly before he leaned forward capturing her lips in a closed mouth kiss. She brought her other hand to his neck, playing with the ends of his hair, she opened her mouth allowing her tongue through to flick against Percy's own lower lip. He sighed opening his mouth and moaned when her tongue moved with his. He stepped towards her and pulled her hips to his.

His hands traveled up under the back of her shirt, their kiss becoming more heated by the moment. She wrapped her legs around his hips feeling him pressing against her. She wanted to be closer to him and her hands traveled back over his shoulder, slowly down his chest till she came to the bottom of his shirt. She lifted it enough to get her hands under and placed both palms on the warm lean muscled flesh. Percy's body shivered and he let out a low groan.

Annabeth smirked against his mouth. Percy pulled away and she was about to protest, when his mouth attached itself to the right side of her neck a little about half-way to her shoulder. He knew that was her weak point as she gasped and bit her lip to keep from groaning to loudly.

Her fingers tried to find purchase against something and when she couldn't as he bit and sucked that one spot, rubbing against her slightly, she reached around knowing exactly where to put her hands. His own her making their way around the front of her body while one stayed on her lower hip, his went to her bra covered chest and her landed on the spot where his achilles heel used to be. A shudder ran through his body. A loud gasp leaving his mouth, sending goosebumps across her skin as it traveled against her neck.

"That was mean." He whispered against her throat ghosting lower and pulling her collar away to kiss her collarbone.

"Alls fair in love and war." She gasped out, "Come her." She demanded wanting to taste him again. The taste of cookies, coke and pretzels.

"I'll just put them all on a plate for ever…" Annabeth heard Frank say just as thei rlips touched. "Oh! I… uh… yeah…" Annabeth pulled away in time to see Frank turn and head back into the living room.

"Where's the cookies, Chinese baby man?" They heard Leo exclaim still in the position they were caught in.

Annabeth looked in Percy's eyes and began chuckling. Of course it had been Frank. It was _always_ Frank. Percy lowered his hands from her chest and inside her shirt as she did as well, just as Piper came into the kitchen. Annabeth lowered her legs from Percy's hips.

"You know we're going to have to disinfect that counter now." She winked at them grabbing a plate form the cabinet and began placing all the cookies on it. They each fixed their shirts and hair and Annabeth hopped off the counter. Piper went to leave, but turned back to them as she reached the doorway.

"I'd fix that problem you have there Perce. No need to have poor hazel pass out." Annabeth felt blood heat in her cheeks coating them a pink. Piper laughed before heading back to their friends.

Percy groaned, his own cheeks colored red, lowering his head to Annabeth's shoulder. She chuckled and lifted his head up keeping his cheeks in her palms. "The faster you're fixed the sooner you can have cookies. I'll meet you in there. She gave him a quick kiss and moved away from him.

"But…"

"I'll save you some blue ones." She smiled.

"Thanks." He smiled back. She rolled her eyes and walked to the living room to face the music. Of course he'd be more worried about getting cookies instead of the jokes they were going to get. As she spotted the plate on the coffee table, images flashed into her mind of what just happened. Well, she was never going to be able to look at blue colored cookies the same way ever again.

* * *

**I'd love to hear what you have to say about this! I haven't written in a while so any writing advice is welcome as long as it's not rude. Oh and i know that the ending was pretty sucky, but whatever.**

**This is also apart of the list i'm using from Enx2103 and it falls under PDA.**

**I love you guys so much and thanks for reading!**

**KPtwistepghost **


End file.
